Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a beautiful and flamboyant southern belle, the daughter of wealthy Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff and the best friend of Tiana and the supporting character in The Princess and the Frog. She is voiced by Jennifer Cody. Personality Ever since early childhood, Charlotte has gotten everything she wanted, and thus gained a very spoiled personality from it, but though she can be self-centered, the lovely debutant is generous and is by no means selfish. She has always dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life, mainly because Charlotte would wear beautiful princess dresses, made for her by Eudora, the finest seamstress in New Orleans, who also happens to be the mother of her best friend, Tiana. She's a ditzy, implusive diva filled with spunk and flare. She shows no ill will to Tiana even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her, and kisses a frog for her even though she won't get to marry Naveen, thinking she is the princess who must kiss the frog to break the spell. It doesn't work anyway, but they didn't know that at the time. Appearances The Princess and the Frog When Charlotte was a young girl, her father bought his daughter's clothes from the finest seamstress in New Orleans - Tiana's mother, Eudora. Despite being from two very different backgrounds, the two girls became very close friends. Being a friend of Tiana, she is always trying to help her while at the same time she's looking forward to meeting Prince Naveen and very excited. She pays Tiana a considerable sum in advance to cater for her costume ball, which means Tiana can finally afford to buy her restaurant. At the La Bouff's masquerade party, Charlotte was stressing over the fact that Prince Naveen had yet to appear, and when he finally did, he and Charlotte danced together. When Tiana's clothes were spoiled in an accident at the La Bouff's party, Charlotte didn't hesitate to lend her one of her many beautiful dresses and was genuinely flattering of her appearance. This dress, along with a tiara, was the reason Prince Naveen, a frog at the time, thought Tiana was a princess, and that her kiss would break the spell on him. Later, Naveen - Lawrence in disguise - proposed to her, and Charlotte immediately accepts and decides to hold the wedding at the Mardi Gras Parade the next day. When Tiana and Naveen are at Mama Odie's, they are told that only a kiss from a princess will turn them back to humans, and that since Eli La Bouff is the king of Mardi Gras, that makes his daughter, Charlotte a princess, but only until midnight, when Mardi Gras is over. After Lawrence was found out and sent to jail, the real Naveen found Charlotte and told her his story. She happily agreed to kiss him, and also to Naveen's request that when they get married, she would give Tiana the money to buy her restaurant. However, Tiana, who had overheard Naveen and Charlotte's conversation, showed up and told Naveen that her dream wouldn't be complete without him in it. Charlotte is touched by the love between them and tells Tiana that she will kiss Naveen for her so they can be together as humans. But before they can, the clock strikes midnight. She is seen at Tiana and Naveen's (second) wedding, at which she catches the bouquet thrown by her best friend. She is last seen in the Gala of Tiana's restaurant "Tiana's Palace", dancing with Naveen's six and a half-year-old brother. Other appearances Charlotte was one of the many Disney heroines set to make an appearance in the canceled short, Princess Academy. She can be seen in concept art for the abandoning project, with one cell showing her struggling to fit past a door, and another where she's seen descending down a grand staircase. Category:Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:In love Category:Idiots Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Disney characters